cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue's Timeline
This will serve as a central page containing a timeline of my various Command and Conquer fanon timelines. For nw I'll stick to the two I have done articles for and add more later Tiberium Industries timeline MCV Generations 1st generation=Deployed during the events of Great World War II AKA Red Alert 1.5 generation=A blanket term used for the Mk II and Mk III designs both of which were post Great World War II but pre-Tiberium MCV designs which never saw use in combat. 2nd generation=The first generation developed after the discovery of Tiberium. Used by both sides during the First Tiberium War. 2.5 generation=Updated second generation units used by NOD factions in the Second Tiberium war that weren't considered high enough priority to receive NOD's few third generation MCVs 3rd generation=Used by GDI forces during the Second Tiberium War as well as High priority NOD missions. 4th Generation=Used by both sides in the Third Tiberium War. 5th Generation= Known as the MK VII or the Crawler, used primarily in the Fourth Tiberium War 6th Generation=After discovery of a number of flaws and inefficiencies in the Crawler designs GDI and Nod would both begin developing new MCV models returning to the former deploy and leave style. The GDI versions would only see combat in a few minor post war conflicts. 6.5 generation=Nickname for the updated NOD 6th Generation prototypes which the European Independence League used in the first years of the European War for Independence. 7th generation=The First generation of MCVs developed by GTI. They were the most common GTI MCVs when the European War for Independence began. 8th generation=Prototypes of this generation were rushed into service by GTI in the face of the opening offensive of the European War for Independence. Their superior deployment speed and speed of construction of other structures played a key role in stabilizing GTI controlled territory. The EIL would reverse engineer the remains of several disabled units and begin deploying them by the war's third year. These would serve as the primary MCVs used by the United Human Army and the Raven Human Corps in the Raven War. 9th Generation=Developed by both sides as part of the post European War for Independence arms buildup. Almost all of the European 9th generation units would be placed under the control of Project Raven while Virtually all other 9th generation MCVs would be destroyed in the opening days of the Raven War. 10th generation=Deployed widely to construct colonies once the Jump Drive was developed. While these would not be able to produce the wide variety of military hardware of the typical military MCV they would be able to produce hardware that the Human Federation Government considered sufficient to equip a colonial militia. 10.5 generation=Modified 10th generation units widely used by rebel forces, loyal colonial militias. and pirate forces during the First Human Federation Civil War. 11th generation=Primary MCVs used by Human Federation military forces during the First Human Federation Civil War. Tiberium Industries timeline 2085=GDI becomes Global Tiberium Industries with a monopoly on legal production of Tiburium related goods and equipment though it maintains a strong security force. 2113=Global Tiberium Industries becomes the government of Earth. 2135=A large number of protests against GTI rile begin in Europe. GTI forces are deployed to crush the protests which GTI claims are rebellions stirred by remnants of NOD, which had vanished after the Fourth Tiberium War. A number of commanders and personnel refuse and while some are arrested and executed for treason others escape and join the growing dissident movement. 2137=Having equipped themselves with a number of 6.5 generation MCV the European Independence League launches a series of strikes on key GTI installations hoping to drive GTI out of Europe beginning the European War for Independence. GTI deploys prototype 8th generation MCVs to reinforce its remaining positions. 2141=European War for Independence ends. GTI is driven from most of Europe and acknowledges the independence of the European territories officially. However GTI begins massive new weapon development and production programs. The EIL launches similar programs trying to keep the force advantage from tipping too far in GTI's favor. EIL also begins seeking some means of gaining a definitive edge in future conflicts with the GT1. 2143=Project Raven is proposed to and approved by the European government. 2149=The Raven Core comes online and the first Raven units are deployed for field testing in Italy they perform brilliantly and over the next nine years responsibility for defending more of the European border, and areas likely to be targeted by GTI Deep Penetration raids is given to Project Raven each year. 2156=Unbeknownst to EIL command the safeties requiring Raven to confirm attacks on apparent civilian targets, and those forbidding Raven from constructing strategic weapons expire this year. 2159=EIL spies discover evidence that the GTI is developing a counterpart to Raven. The EIL launches a program to develop an anti-AI weapon. Raven discovers the project and believes it is about to be attacked by the EIL. Raven considers a number of possible responses from driving Humanity out of Europe and turning the continent into a citadel, establishing itself as ruler of the world, or using stasis technology to banish humanity to the depths of space. In the end it decides that the only path that guarantees its survival is the destruction of humanity. 2160=Raven launches an all out offensive against both GTI and EIL territories, an event later known as Hell's Wrath. Despite massive causalities and confusion most of the remaining Human military forces manage to unite to form the United Human Army. 2163=The UHA is beginning to slowly drive Raven forces back. Hoping to fight fire with fire Raven contacts a number of small human settlements that remain in its territory due to their low priority on Raven's target list. It convinces the inhabitants of these settlements that Raven still serves what is left of the EIL and that the UHA are an alliance of traitors to the EIL and GTI forces responsible for Hell's Wrath. Within six month Raven Human Corps commanders and troops enter the battlefield stalling a number of UHA offensives. 2169=Raven's Core is destroyed. Some Raven Human Corps members are executed and others form cults worshiping Raven but these die out quickly and the majority of survivors of the Raven Human Corps simply attempt to blend into the general population in the war's aftermath, a task aided by the destruction of virtually all records relating to the Corps and the loss of much data relating to identification of individual humans in general. The surviving human leaders form the Human Federation. Due to the devastation suffered by Earth efforts to develop a space program and form off world colonies takes on a high priority. 2187=The first Jump Drive permitting FTL travel of Human starships is successfully tested. Exploration missions discover Human habitable worlds in a number of systems and plans for colonization missions begin. 2198=The First Human colony outside the solar system is established in Tau Ceti. 2270s=Human colonies are now spread across hundreds of light years and dozens of worlds. However the outer colonies of the Human Federation begin to become discontent due to the taxes they send to the central government. Fueling these flames are an increase in pirate attacks. While some pirates attack cargo ships in the depths of space other bands drop MCV's near colonies then establish small basses and loot the colonial warehouses, farms, and tiberium zones before deconstructing much of their outposts and fleeing often building replacements for their expended MCV before they go. While the Human Federation military claims it treats all raids equally many in the colonies believe that colonies which produce goods shipped to Earth rather then for consumption in the outer regions are receiving preferential treatment. 2282=A number of the outer colonies declare themselves independent of the Human Federation. The Federation military sens forces to reclaim the rebellious colonies but they underestimate the strength of th rebel forces and are repelled. The First Human Federation Civil War begins 2283 to 2301=The war continues. Seeking to force the Federation to divert its forces the Outer colonies recruit a number of pirate bands to operate as privateers harassing loyal colonies in the middle and inner zones of the Federation. 2382=The civil war ends. The Federation acknowledges the Independence of the colonies which sought it. These worlds form the Colonial Alliance. While several of the former colonial privateers settle in the Alliance others return to piracy, and many more leave known space seeking to form their own nation. Category:User: Roguestar